


A Little Unbalanced

by EnsignDisaster



Series: A Little Uneven [2]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, POV Rio (Good Girls), Swearing, no beta we die like men, rio got a crush, rio is not soft in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsignDisaster/pseuds/EnsignDisaster
Summary: The thoughts of Rio as he tracks down his money and just before he meets Elizabeth.





	A Little Unbalanced

Somehow, he’d known something was up from the moment he’d rolled out of bed that morning one week ago. It didn’t help that Marcus had chosen to take a running leap at the ass crack of dawn to land directly on his nuts, lil’ monster was like a homing missile so he'd spent a good ten minutes breathing through his nose and questioning fatherhood.

Then there was the usual rush to eat breakfast, getting Marcus dressed, and finally dropping him off at kindergarten. All the while responding to the million and one texts from his ex, speaking to his mama while in the drop off line because she still didn’t understand this whole _new texting craze_ , and answering Marcus’ questions that ranged from ‘why can’t I have a pet dinosaur?’ to ‘What kind of pizza do the ninja turtles like most?’

When he’d rolled up to the warehouse he’d hoped for a quiet and calm day. Just overseeing the smooth running operation and having the money washed and ready for distribution.

Bullet and Cisco standing tense outside his office reminded Rio that there was no such thing as a quiet day in this line of work.

“We got hit boss.”

Then the facts started rolling in and with each bit of new information Rio saw more and more red.

It was the Fine and Frugal, one of their medium sized locations so nothing he could turn a blind eye to.

Half a million dollars of **HIS** money was taken which definitely stung.

They’d hit it in broad daylight which told him these three were amateurs, but they had been smart enough to park around back so they weren’t totally incompetent.

Reviewing the hours of security footage told him pretty much all he needed to know. The three suburban bitches thought they were so slick and subtle while taking photos of the store’s security cameras.

First, they found the black woman’s Facebook page, one Mrs. Ruby Hill who mostly complained about long hours at the doctor’s office and posted links to her daughter’s Go Fund Me page. A good sob story and Rio had heard a million of those.

Next was Ms. Annie Mark’s twitter feed where she mostly vented about Fine and Frugal, the shitty hours, her shitty baby daddy, and just about everything under the sun. Jesus the bitch loved to complain; Rio wondered when she had time to take a breath.

Then it was on to Mrs. Elizabeth Boland’s Insta page which was vastly different from the other two. It was filled to the brim with photos of all four of her brats, various complicated baking displays, and homemade crafts.  All to point to the fact that her shit don’t stink so why hit the Fine and Frugal?

The others Rio got; Hill needed the cash for her kid, Marks was straddling the poverty line, but Elizabeth Boland with her sugar wouldn’t melt in my mouth smile, strawberry locks, and curvy momma body.

She was the odd man out. If this were just about friends helping friend she could have just played the get away driver. But no she'd kicked over the display and swung her obviously fake gun in shoppers face, this was personal for her.

Rio liked to think he was high enough up the food chain that he didn’t have to micromanage every tiny detail.

He could have sent Bullet and Cisco over there with orders to scare the three thieving bitches, get his money back, and if they couldn’t get it all then to take care of business.

Being popped in the back of the head was a kinder fate especially compared to the last person who stole from him.

But Rio was curious; a trait that both helped his career and hindered it. But he’s alive which was more than most of the people he started with.

So he wanted a question answered and Rio wanted it from the horses mouth.

How three suburban women who could have held a car wash or bake sale or some other shit decided instead to rob a grocery store and take his money?

His books were unbalanced, and he needed to set them in order.

So here he is in this basic ass white lady kitchen with it’s white marble backsplash and a little plaque in the corner proclaiming _‘Bless this Mess.’_ Just waiting for the lady of the house to arrive.

The sound of the door opening and closing alerts him as the over friendly and guard dog trots off to alert his master.

“Hey Buddy do you need to go out? Need to go pee-pee?” Figures even her voice is oh so sweet and naïve.

“Nah it’s aight we took him out.” He answers for the pooch, smirking at her startled scream and dropped groceries.

He looks up into her frightened blue eyes and feels a tightening in his chest.

He just knows that game just got a lot more interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Finished the companion piece and I already have some thoughts about what I'll write next, I love doing short and sweet for these two. Please kudo and let me know what you think. Also I mentioned Beth's lady bits in the other story I thought it only fair to mention Rio's in this one.


End file.
